Yin Yang
Song Info Advance Basics - Song 6, 2nd Single off the album Written by Ashley Buchholz, Jason Parsons, Thomas "Tawgs" Salter, Mike WiseFrom the back of Advanced Basics lyric book Released February 7, 2015 (Advanced Basics released on Feb 11)http://www.ussmusic.com/newsitem/88/yin-yang-is-now-available-on-itunes/ The song was USS' first No.1 on the 102.1 The Edge Toronto. Was No.1 for 4 weeks from July 3, 2014http://instagram.com/p/qCt5uptcic/ July 31, 2014. Previously, Hollow Point Sniper Hyperbole and This is the Best had only reached No. 2 Reference missing - based on second hand information Listen to the song - Yin Yang by warnermusiccanada on Soundcloud Video Yin Yang Official Music Video Directed by David F. Mewa. DP by Rob Scarborough. Editted by Lucius Dechausay. Produced by Rory Halsall (The NE Inc)http://www.supremologic.com/uss-yin-yang-official-video/ MuchFACT announced USS would receive funding for Yin Yang video on February 6, 2014.http://muchfact.ca/news/130 - USS may have been informed on Feb 5 Posted on Ash and Jay are at a retirement home, aged significantly with make-up and minor prosthetics. The two get up to antics at various activities, often ogling the sexy nurse. The activities end in an epic dance=off between the two. Footage of modern day USS performing the song at a private location is interspersed throughout the video. Yin Yang Official Lyric Video Posted on January 8, 2014. The description from their site: "Ok it can't get much more ridiculous than this. We decided to take a globe, a dog, a peacefully collected singing Ash and a dumb dance move Human Kebab and...ZAAAPPPP...Yin Yang lyric video. We can't get over the response from our family, friends and fans alike, all in the first 12 hours. Thank you Planet Earth (literally, figuratively and, you get the point). World up brahman!"http://www.ussmusic.com/newsitem/90/yin-yang-official-lyric-video/ Lyrics Based on you tube info for the official video with minor edits based on the song All I all I all I really really really wanna say is what the f*ck today All I all I all I really really really wanna do is grind up next to you All evergreen no histamine All I all I all I really really really wanna do is zag around with you I got infinite ammunition coming out the yin yang I got limitless stealth positions Extract the Champion Extract the Champion All I all I all I really really really wanna say is junga lunga lay All I all I all I really really really wanna do is post up next to you All trampoline no submarine All I all I all I really really really wanna do is bounce around with you I got infinite ammunition Coming out the yin yang I got limitless stealth positions Extract the Champion Extract the Champion All I all I all I really really really wanna All I all I all I really really really wanna Really wanna really wanna really really I got infinite ammunition Coming out the yin yang I got limitless stealth positions I got infinite ammunition Coming out the yin yang I got limitless stealth positions Extract the Champion All I all I all I really really really wanna Really really really really really wanna All I all I all I really really really wanna Extract the Champion All I all I all I really really really wanna All I all I all I really really All I all I all I really really really wanna Meaning Ash explained the song meaning in an interview with Humble and Fred: "This song is about the fact that we have a reptile brain, that just wants to have sex with everything and find somewhere warm to sleep and eat something. While at the same time we have this other brain that is thinking, this other part of our brain that is thinking about being compassionate and doing Sudoku puzzles and so it's just an interesting time to exist with the push/pull between these two brains."At 1:18:00 http://www.humbleandfredradio.com/listen-to-humble-and-fred/2014/07/uss-andrew-krystal.html He also references that there is an interpretation that Yin Yang is about ejaculate, with infinite ammunition being sperm and extract the champion being about the one sperm that makes it to the egg. He also performed an acoustic version of Yin Yang during the interview. He self-bleeped the f-word despite previously confirming that he is allowed to swear on the show. The song can also be a representation of USS' contradictory balance. It is not directly represented in the lyrics, but in the name of the song and the imagery used. Yin yang is a spiritual symbol representing two opposing but necessary forces (even though in the song the term is used as a colloquialism"coming out the yin yang" is a informal phrase that means you have an excessive amount of something. In this sense yin yang is a euphemism for buttocks, used in the same way as "wazoo"). The single cover has half and Ash's face and half of Jay's face representing their opposite yet well balanced natures.Wiki author's opinion about the song, no references from the band Notable lines "Extract the champion" "All I all I all I really really really wanna say is junga lunga lay" Promotions Yin Yang was featured in the CTV commercial for their 2014 fall lineup. (Commercial on YouTube) The song was also played during the 2014 NHL Playoffs and at Jays games. Related Links Cover of Yin Yang - Eric Duquette References Category:Songs